Wouldn't it Be Nice
by Ari-Ink
Summary: This is an AU of what Liam and Ruby's life would've been like if IAAN hadn't been a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Liam had lived in North Carolina for as long as he could remember. His thought his life was quite boring as nothing much ever happened in his town. That's why he was so excited to be leaving in the fall.

This particular day was no different. This was Liam's last summer working at Harry's repair shop before he left for college. Despite the many summers working at his step father's shop against his freewill, Liam had the slightest suspicion that he might actually miss the unpaid labor.

At the jangle of the door opening, Liam set his book down and stood from his chair behind the counter. He peered around the randomly placed racks around the shop and caught sight of an older woman walking towards him, each individual strand of honey blond hair on her head catching the streaming light.

It was just his mom.

"Hey, hon," she called.

Liam waved a hand through the air, a smile touching his lips, "Hey."

She finally reached him and placed her hands squarely upon the countertop. "So," she grinned, "how's business today?"

"Oh, you know," Liam sighed, "absolutely no one has been in today."

"Really? No one at all?" Liam shook his head. "That's great!" his mother exclaimed.

"It is?" Liam asked incredulously. In what universe was no customers a good thing?

"Of course it is! It's the perfect excuse to get your father to close up shop early." She swept a glance around the room, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Liam gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, "Cleaning some spark plugs in the back." He shook his head in confusion, "Why do you want to close up early?"

"Because," his mom started, the smile returning to her pink lips, "you need to pack up for our trip and, frankly, I'd rather not sit in here for the rest of the day."

Now Liam was really confused. "And what trip would that be?" he asked leaning his arms against the counter. "Did I miss a family meeting?"

"Well, Harry and I have been planning to take you and the others up to Virginia Beach tomorrow as a late graduation present. But if you would rather not go..." she trailed off, eyes shining.

"Virginia Beach?" Liam exclaimed, excitement getting the best of him. "Really?" They hadn't been to the beach in years but most of Liam's best memories were from being there with his family.

Suddenly a thought struck him. "Wait, wait, wait," Liam held up a hand, shaking his head. "Do Claire and Cole already know about this." He leaned a tiny bit closer to her and lowered his voice, "Did you actually get Claire to keep a secret?" His eyes widened, "Is that why she's been avoiding me?"

The older woman looked smug as she said, "Yep. And _they've_ already packed."

Liam smiled, "Alright. I can take a hint." He looked around, "Do you want me to go talk to dad?"

His mom waved a dismissive hand, "No, I've got it."

Liam grabbed his book from his chair and started towards the door. "Thanks, mom. Really. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p>When Liam got home, he found his little sister walking by the front door and hooked an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Hey, kid," he greeted her. "I heard you managed to keep a secret."

Claire tilted her head back, relief drowning her eyes as she smiled up at her brother. "Thank goodness you know! Now I can start talking to you again!"

Liam patted her head and laughed, "Good." He glanced around the empty house, "Where's Cole?"

"I don't know," the small girl said with furrowed brows. "He left awhile ago. He didn't say where he was going."

Liam inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course he did.

Outwardly, Liam looked down at his sister and smiled, "Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

She reluctantly shook her head, nose wrinkling.

He lifted his arm from around her. "Then go on! We're going to be leaving early in the morning and if you're not packed, I'm afraid we're going to have to leave you behind," he teased.

Claire gasped in horror, obviously taking his words to heart, and ran off towards her room.

Liam laughed and shook his head, taking off toward his own room.

He couldn't wait to take one last family trip before he left. It would be good for them. And who knew? Maybe this experience would somehow effect his life.

It would be nice to have a change over the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi, guys! So if you didn't read my author's note on the recently deleted Inevitable, I'm rewriting that fic because I'm really embarrassed by the quality. I'll be taking the already existing story and changing and fluffing it up, but not only that, I will also be continuing a little past the original ending and will introduce more characters such as Sam, Vida and Jude. I'm aiming to update every Sunday but this month is really busy for me so sorry if I'm a little late. Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Liam loved his family. Really, he did. But be stuck in the car with them for three hours straight (especially when Cole was being broody and Claire was talking on hyper-speed) was a lot to deal with.

That's why as soon as the deep blue ocean came into view, Liam released an internal sigh of relief. And when their ten year old car, continuously held up by Harry fixing it, finally stopped at their hotel, Liam couldn't be blamed when his door flew open and he jumped out.

The hotel sat right on the beach, surrounded by warm, golden sand and dozens of mini mounds formed into castles. Even the air felt inviting here, as if to say the town had missed Liam just as much as he had missed it.

He helped his family gather their suitcases from the trunk and followed them into the main lobby.

Apparently he and Cole would be sharing a room and Claire and his parents would be in another across the hall. Cole seemed just as excited about that arrangement as Liam did. Yet the two brothers didn't complain but instead made their way up towards their room.

The inside of the room was cramped, to say the least.

There were two queen beds arranged parallel to one another with a small nightstand in between them. The far corner held a small table and a horrid, floral patterned chair that was far to big for it. Beside it was a small TV, a closet a few feet away and a tiny bathroom across from it. And in between all of this was a small section of walking space.

Liam was already anticipating the inevitable fight between him and his older brother that would undoubtedly happen within the next week if they didn't find the time to keep their distance from each other.

Cole set his suitcase on his bed, glanced over at Liam for a moment and said, "Well, this goin' to be fun, isn't it?"

Liam smirked, "A blast."

Cole snorted and shook his head as he left the room, Liam trailing after. They met their family in the hall, just coming out of their own room.

"So," Harry said, "who feels like gettin' some lunch?"

Claire bounced on her heels, "I do! I'm so hungry!"

Harry laughed and patted her on the head, "Okay then. Let's go get you some food. You get grumpy when you're hungry."

Liam laughed along with his dad and Claire gave them both a look, "I am not!" She looked to her mom, "Is that true?" She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for an answer.

"Yes," his mother teased, "but that just means we have to be extra sure to feed you." She glanced up, "Maybe Liam will take you out for ice cream after lunch."

Claire's eyes lit up, "Let's go eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know this one's kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had gone by quickly along with Claire's patience. By the time Liam had barely finished his last bite, Claire had been practically skipping out of the restaurant.

Liam turned to his parents, "I guess we're leaving now."

Harry smiled, "She does seem pretty riled up."

"Hmm," he hummed. "I wonder why," Liam replied with a pointed look at his mother.

She stifled a laugh, "You okay going by yourselves? Harry and I were planning on going to the beach." She turned towards his brother, "You're welcome to come."

Cole held up a hand, sarcastic smirk playing on his lips, "Thanks for the offer but I'm good. I think I'll go explore."

"Okay. We'll meet back at the hotel, alri-"

"Liam! Come on!" Claire interrupted, tugging on Liam's hand.

Liam shook his head in amusement, "We'll be fine. See you guys later."

"Finally!" Claire exclaimed, pulling him towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Liam halted before they could leave. "Slow down for a sec, kid. I don't even know we're going. Let me ask someone real quick." He glanced around.

"Excuse me," Liam stopped a passing waiter, "can you tell me where the nearest ice-cream parlor is?"

"Sure." He pointed towards the door, "Go about three blocks down that way then turn left. Iversen's should be the first shop on the corner."

"Thanks," Liam said, following his sister outside. "Iversen's, three blocks down then turn left," he repeated to himself.

They arrived at the shop within a few minutes, the bright blue and gold sign coming into view...along with the long line of customers.

What was going on?

The line weaved through the roped section inside the shop and extended through the open doors. Not only that, but upon closer inspection, the line seemed to be mostly comprised of teenage boys. Was the ice-cream at this place that good?

"You alright waiting awhile?" Liam asked his younger sister, selfishly hoping she'd want to come back later on when it wasn't so busy.

"Yep!" she replied, chipper as ever.

Liam internally sighed. This was going to take forever.

After nearly fifteen minutes and still standing in line, Liam was starting to get impatient. Sure, they were about three-quarters of the way through now but this was taking far too long. What was happening?

Liam eased himself up onto his toes to peer over the multiple heads before him. A teenage boy was leaning on the counter, staring at whoever was on the other side. Liam couldn't see why the boy was watching the person so intently as there was a line of topping jars blocking them from sight, but whatever the reasoning, his gaze was unfaltering.

His mouth moved as he began to speak, looking a little too cocky for his own good. Suddenly he was silenced by a skinny arm shooting outwards, holding a small cup, orange ice-cream spiraling out of the top.

Surprise overtook his features as he paused in shock. He reluctantly took the cup and turned towards the door, disappointment written across his face.

Liam snorted, lowering back down till his heels touched cement.

"What's so funny?" Claire questioned, staring up at him.

He shook his head, smirk playing on his lips, "Nothing. Just excited to see why so many people are here."

Claire shrugged, "Maybe the ice-cream's really good."

Liam struggled to conceal his smile, "Maybe."

The line moved forward bit by bit until they actually made it inside the building. The air conditioner blared through the room, a welcome change from the ninety degree heat outside.

This was also the time when Liam realized with full understanding why the shop was as busy as it was. The girl dispensing the frozen treats was beautiful. Her dark brown hair fell in subtle waves around her pale face, accentuated by her ruby lips.

But that wasn't what caught Liam's attention. It was her eyes.

They were a pale green, unlike the blue that he was used to in his own family. The green was brightened by the contrast of her long, dark lashes.

The color wasn't the only thing that had him enraptured. This girl's eyes betrayed her emotions. It was fascinating.

She greeted the flirting boys before her with a practiced smile, but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes conveyed her boredom, her desire to leave this shop and do something more interesting.

Her eyes suddenly flicked to Liam's, lips turning into a legitimate smile. He froze in place, breath painfully caught in his chest. What should he do? Why was she looking at him? Wait. Was she looking at him?

He turned and looked over his shoulder. The clock. She was looking at the clock.

Why would she be looking at him? There were handfuls of guts already ogling her. What made him any different?

The girl finished serving the customer at the counter then turned to hang her striped apron on a small, wooden peg protruding from the wall as another boy approached her. Instead of the others though, this one moved behind the counter, exchanged a few brief words with the girl and then tied on his own apron.

And then she left.

A groan sounded throughout the parlor as she exited the building and a few disappointed boys left empty-handed.

The line moved much quicker now and within the next few minutes, Claire had her ice-cream in her hands, joy radiating off her.

And although Liam smiled along with her as they walked back towards the hotel together, he couldn't help but feel like he had missed an opportunity. He wanted to know more about the girl with the pale, green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'm really sorry this was late! Busy week! Thank you all so much for reading and, again, I'm sorry last week's chapter was so short. It was supposed to act as more of a bridge to the plot and, looking back, I really should've added it to the end of the first chapter. But what's done is done. I hope this chapter was better. Also, one last thing, I wanted to assure everyone that I won't be abandoning this story. It'll definitely get finished, I promise. Anyway, please let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam, it's official. You're horrible at sports," says Harry as the volleyball plants itself at the blonde's feet.

"Harry," Liam replied, bending over to pick up the white ball, "I realize my skills are intimidating, but there's no need for lies."

The Stewart family trips were always so chill and Liam loved them. Cole was somewhere around town, exploring, as he said, while his mother and Claire where knee deep in the ocean, searching for shells.

And here he and his dad were, playing beach volleyball under the blaring sun.

Harry snorts, "You're right. You truly are an olympic god."

"Olympic god?" Liam grins. "I like that." He bumps the ball back over the net to his step-father who in turn spikes it back. Liam doesn't even try to dive for it. He would never make it.

"Oh, come on!" Harry laughs. "You have to at least try!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

He picks the ball up again, this time holding it in his hands for a moment before throwing it up into the air and slamming it forward with his palm.

It goes over the net. It soars over Harry's thrown back head. And plants itself right into a lounging girl's face.

Her white sun-glasses fall from her face and her book slides from her hands as she jumps up.

Liam stands frozen for a moment.

It was her.

He'd hit the green-eyed girl in the face with a volleyball.

At Harry's surprised, "Pft!" Liam jolts into action. He runs across the hot sand towards the brunette, loose earth flying up to his calves as he slides to a stop in front of her.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Are you alright? I am so sorry!"

She looks livid and a bit shocked. "It's fine," she snaps. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? Can you walk? I can carry you over to the lifeguard. I'm sure they have a first aid kit. God! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I do _not_ need to be carried," she says sharply, eyes flicking to him briefly before she reaches for her fallen glasses and book. "I'm fine, trust me."

Liam shifts from foot to foot. She doesn't look fine. She looks pissed.

How is she still so pretty in her nice green dress when she's so obviously mad at him?

_Damn it_! What is he supposed to say?

"I really am sorry. Can I at least buy you something to eat or...something?" He doesn't know why that leaves his mouth but it does.

This girl must hate him.

She sighs in exasperation, turning to look at him with hooded eyes, "I don't even know your name."

"Oh! Sorry!" he exclaims, shooting out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Liam Stewart.

Her rosy lips tug up slightly, almost unnoticeably, at his awkward introduction as she takes his hand. "Ruby Daly." She pushes her glasses up to rest in her dark hair and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "So, Liam, where are you taking me?"

_What? _

"What?" Liam manages to choke out.

"You said you were going to buy me something to eat. So? Where are we going?"

"Oh. Yeah," Liam intelligently replies, scratching the back of his neck. Was this really happening? "Um, do you want to go to that little diner down the block?"

Ruby smiles, "Sure."

As she gathers up her things, I wave a goodbye to Harry, who looks absolutely shocked, his mouth agape. Truthfully, Liam felt the exact same way inside. This beautiful girl, who he'd just made a fool of himself in front of, was giving him the time of day.

Well, that, or she just wanted some free food as an apology. Either way, Liam was happy.

"See you later," Liam called to him, walking beside Ruby as they made their way to the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's Diner was nestled atop a pier overlooking the beach. It was a fairly small restaurant with only a few people seated at the scattered metal tables.

The perfect place to talk to the girl he'd thrown a volleyball at.

They sat at an umbrella shaded table outside and sent a cheerful waiter away with their orders.

Liam smiled at the brunette sitting across from him as she hesitantly smiled back.

"So, is the volleyball trick how you usually pick up girls?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Liam joked. "I don't mean to brag but the success rate seems to be pretty perfect so far."

Ruby laughed, "Good to know."

Liam leaned forward a little, a crease forming on his forehead, "Seriously though, I'm so sorry that happened. I am notoriously bad at sports."

Ruby waved a passive hand through the air, "Don't worry about it. I saw you before you hit me and that kind of proves that it was without a doubt an accident. No one can fake playing that terribly."

Liam put a hand to his chest in mock hurt as she laughed, trying to ignore the fact that she had seem him before his moment of great embarrassment.

The waiter returned to their table, depositing their drinks and moving towards her next customers with a smile.

Ruby bent her straw and took a sip of her Coke as she squinted at Liam. "Are you from around here? You look familiar but I don't know why."

Liam shook his head, rolling the paper from his straw into a compacted ball, "I'm from North Carolina. I'm here with my family as a graduation present. You probably saw me at Iversen's Ice Cream Parlor. I was there the other day with my sister and I remember seeing you."

She nodded, "That must be it. So, graduation present, huh? You're eighteen?"

"Seventeen," the blond confirmed. "How about you?"

She twisted her long hair over her green clad shoulder. "Sixteen," she replied. "Almost seventeen."

"And are you from this wonderful state?" Liam asked brightly.

He couldn't fathom why this girl was talking to him. Since when was he this lucky?

"Born and raised," she smirked, perfect red lips turning up slightly.

Liam had never seen as someone as beautiful as this girl. The way she acted, the way she spoke- it was captivating.

And the funniest part was that she didn't even seem to realize how amazing she was.

"What?" Ruby asked, green eyes staring at him as if trying to pry his thoughts straight from his mind.

Liam shook his head, "Nothing, it's just- Do you know how great you are?"

The girl in the green dress laughed off her rosy blush and said, "Yes. I remind myself daily."

"See?" Liam gestured towards her, "Even that! You're a very likable person."

"Says the person who threw a ball at me!" she laughed.

"Little boys only pull girls' hair if they like them," he teased.

Ruby shook her head, "I promise, you've got it wrong. You don't know anything about me."

Again she was staring at him, lime green meeting ocean blue in curiosity. Everything he had learned about her so far did nothing except make him greedy for more. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

Her eyes dropped, "When are you going back to North Carolina?"

"Sunday." That was in two days. Damn, now Liam really didn't want to go back home.

Ruby nodded, pulling a napkin towards herself and digging through her purse, "Well, Liam, I've had a surprisingly good time talking with you but I need to get back home and I'm sure your family is probably wondering where you went, so..." she retracted a pen and scribbled on the napkin, before handing it to him. "I never do this but here you go."

"Thanks for the drink," she smiled. And with that, Ruby stood from the table and left.

Liam watched her retreating form walking back through town, green dress blowing around her legs in the slight breeze, wondering if he had just imagined that entire conversation. He glanced down at the paper napkin in his hand, suddenly feeling a rush of euphoria.

In large scrawling script was Ruby's name and a ten-digit number._ Her phone number._

He leaned back in his seat, gripping the napkin. Seriously. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is day late, guys. I'm really terrible at updating (as you've seen). Thank you all for the reviews! They really make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday morning and the Stewart family was in their car, heading back home. They had left a little later than they had the first time. Returning home was done at a more leisurely pace than leaving had been.

In the front of the car, Harry was driving while his mother read on her dim lit Kindle. In the backseats, Cole sat, staring out of the window, while Claire slept, laying across both of her brothers' legs. Liam was staring at his phone.

The glowing screen taunted him as he stared at the empty, blinking line waiting impatiently for a message.

Liam had been staring at the blank screen for the last ten minutes.

He had put Ruby's number into his contacts as soon as he had accepted the fact that she had, in fact, given it to him. Which had been Friday night, a few hours after their date.

He hadn't texted her that very night because he honestly didn't know what to say to her. He liked this girl. He really liked her, and he wanted to get to know her more. But he didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

Liam had dated other girls before, but they were always girls from his hometown. He had known them their entire lives. They had gone to school together. They knew each other to a certain extent. It was never serious; just something he thought that he should do.

But Ruby? She was different. She was uncharted territory.

How did you start a conversation with a girl like Ruby?

Well, Liam was going to try.

**_Hi, Ruby. This is Liam._**

Was that too formal? No. He couldn't keep second-guessing himself.

With a hesitant finger, Liam quickly pressed the send button before he could stop himself.

A few minutes later a white bubble popped up holding a reply. **_Who's Liam?_**

Dread filled the pit of Liam's stomach. What was he thinking? Why would she remember him? Why would-

_**I'm just joking! :) Hi, Liam.**_

Relief flooded him, followed by a brief laugh. She really got him.

_**Did I get you?**_

A smile spread across Liam's lips, _**Yeah, you got me.**_

**_Sorry, I couldn't help it._**

**_No, no. It's fine. It was funny._**

A short pause, _**I'm sorry. Is this awkward? I'm not very good at this type of thing.**_

_**This type of thing? **_Liam typed back.

_**You know, giving a guy I just met my number and trying to..talk.**_

Liam's smile grew,**_ Wanna know something about me?_**

_**What?**_ Ruby replied.

_**Neither am I :)**_

**_Then I guess this conversation will just be doubly awkward._**

**_Or doubly awesome._**

**_Hahaha! Or doubly awesome._**

Liam adjusted, careful not to jostle Claire too much. _**So what are you up to today? **_he asked.

Ruby answered a minute or so later, **_I actually have work today. I have to leave in about fifteen minutes._**

_**You have to work on a Sunday?**_ No wonder she had left so quickly after her shift that day Liam had taken his sister for ice cream.

_**Yeah, I usually work Fridays and Sundays. I actually wasn't supposed to be there the day you came in. I was covering for a friend.**_

This stopped Liam in his tracks, finger hovering above the digital keyboard. _**I guess I was just lucky then.**_

**_:) I dunno. I'm sure we still would've met when you threw a ball at my head._**

**_Then I have my amazing athletic ability to thank. ;)_**

The texting stopped for a minute and Liam wondered if that was the end of the conversation. Had he said something he shouldn't have? And then...

**_Do you want to play a game?_**

**_A game?_**

**_Well, since neither of us are really good at this...maybe it could help?_**

Even though he knew she couldn't see it, Liam nodded and typed, **_How do I play?_**

**_Ok, so I'll ask a question and you have to answer honestly. Then we just go back and forth._**

**_K, I'm ready._**

The blinking dots within the hovering bubble halted as he waited and then they suddenly popped up again, followed shortly by Ruby's first question, **_What do you like to do for fun?_**

Liam thought for a minute. What could he say that didn't sound incredibly boring? His life was pretty boring. In the end, he decided to answer honestly.

**_Well, my dad owns an auto repair shop and I like to help him out. I like figuring out how things work._**

**That's cool**,Ruby texted back.**_ What's your dad's name?_**

_**Nope, my turn**_, Liam replied in lieu of an answer before he caved a few seconds later and said, _**but his name's Harry. :)**_

**_Lol, ok. What's your question?_**

**_What do you like to do? _**He was genuinely curious about Ruby's answer to this. When he'd met her on the beach, she'd been carrying a book but that was really all he knew about her.

_**I like to read and I really love to listen to music.**_

Liam grinned at this. He was sure there was more to her than that. He could tell there was just from the short time he'd talked to her. Maybe she was holding back because, honestly, he'd given her very little to begin with.

It was difficult though. He didn't like talking about himself. He liked learning about other people and trying to figure out how to make them smile. It was hard to put that into words though.

Liam's phone buzzed, _**My turn. Do you know when you'll be back in Virginia?**_

Liam's eyes brightened at this question and his pulse sped up the slightest bit. He just remembered he would be starting college next month. And his school was in Virginia.

He might be able to see Ruby again by next month.

**_Actually_**, he replied, **_I'll be moving down there next month._**

**_Wait, moving?_**

**_Did you just skip my turn?_**

**_Screw the game_**, Ruby texted. **_Why are you moving to Virginia?_**

Liam had to stifle his laugh, **_:) I start school next month and my university's there._**

**_Damn it_**

**_What?_** Liam asked before he could stop himself.

**_I have to head to work._**

**_Oh. _**Disappointment flooded through him along with relief that she wasn't cursing over the fact that he was moving closer.

**_I'm sorry, Liam. Can we talk later?_**

_**Sure! **_Liam replied, trying to sound positive. He figured that she had already left and was about to set his phone down when it buzzed once more.

**_And when you move down, maybe we can meet up...if you want._**

His smile has back in full force as he typed,**_ I'd love that._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

_I'm so sorry this is late (again). I had a really bad headache yesterday and when I was working on this chapter, I just fell asleep. Hopefully the length makes up for the delay. As for the chapter itself, we have officially stopped in headcanon city. It's surprisingly hard to write miserable characters happy. Who knew? Anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate all of your reviews. It really encourages me to write the next chapter. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Liam had been back in North Carolina for the last three weeks and now he was driving back to Virginia. Although, this time he wasn't visiting the beach; he was meeting his roommate and moving into his dorm.

He might have also made plans to see Ruby but that would come later.

Since the day Liam had first texted her, the two had been speaking to each other regularly. They had only spoken to one another over the phone once, texting every other time. And the one time they actually had spoken, was when discussing plans of meeting up.

By now, Liam was comfortable calling them friends. Their conversations were no longer stilted and awkward, but instead almost...familiar. They talked about almost everything ranging from the silliest of hobbies to serious discussions of future potential careers. And, of course, they had talked about Liam visiting, but, again, that was after he was finished moving in.

It had only been a three week long friendship but it felt like the two had known each other for much longer.

His parents had wanted to come with him but after many reassurances, Liam had finally managed to convince them that he could do it himself. He really didn't have much to move; just the bare essentials.

Liam pulled into the school parking lot, happy to get out of the car and stretch his legs after such a long drive. He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket, checking to see which room was his.

Room #104.

He pulled the large cardboard box holding his belongings from the back of the car and started walking towards the building before him. He wound through the lengthy halls, reading the numbers on the wooden doors on either side of him and searching for 104.

Finally he spotted the room. The door was shut and no noise emanated from inside. It wasn't a surprise. Liam was moving in a few days earlier than most other students, including his mysterious roommate, were.

Liam propped the box against his hip and pushed the door open with his free hand. At first, he was shocked by the things already placed in the room. There was a bed already made and a small bookcase situated beside it. In the corner, was a computer desk. And seated at the desk, a scowling teenager.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with apparent annoyance. He was a very tall, very skinny kid with wire-rimmed glasses carefully balance on his nose.

"Um, hi," Liam smiled, uncertain. "Are you my roommate?"

"No," the boy replied monotonously, rolling his eyes and turning back to his open laptop, "I'm a wizard."

Okay. Someone wasn't very cheerful.

Liam stood still for a moment before clearing his throat, "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Liam. What's your name?"

The boy turned back around, studying Liam with hooded eyes. He seemed to realize the fact that he wasn't going away and decided to answer him, "Charles Meriwhether the Third."

Liam stifled the urge to chuckle. That was _not_ what he had been expecting. "Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Yeah, you said that already."

Deciding not to risk the wrath of Charles, Liam stepped forward and placed his box atop his bare mattress.

"Be sure to keep your stuff on your side," Charles spoke up. "You get half, I get half. I don't want any overlap."

Liam glanced over at him, ready to assure him that he would stay as far away from him as he could but then...he caught sight of a framed photo sitting on Charles' desk.

It was a picture of two smiling adults that looked similar to his grumpy roommate and situated between them was a chubby little boy, beaming at the camera.

Liam's eyes widened as he studied the photo. It was hard to tell with the smile but the little kid looked exactly like the reed thin boy sitting across from him.

Charles followed his gaze and his face flushed, panic overwhelming his eyes. He quickly turned the frame down and glared at Liam, daring him to make a comment.

But Liam only nodded with a grin. That did it. He was going to be friends with Charles no matter what. "Fair enough," he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Liam was finished unpacking his things, his excitement over seeing Ruby had grown but then, so had his hunger. He hadn't anything to eat since he'd left his house that morning.

Liam removed his phone from his pocket and sat on the edge of his freshly made bed.

**_Hey, Ruby Tuesday, just got done moving in. Did you want to grab something to eat? I'm starved. ;)_**

His phone buzzed in his palm a moment later with a reply, **_Actually, my mom made dinner. Is that okay?_**

Liam smiled. A home cooked meal at the Daly's? That sounded wonderful. But he couldn't show up empty handed. That was rude. Especially towards the family of the girl he liked.

_**Sounds great**_, he replied,_** See you soon.**_

He looked over to his roommate, who had yet to leave his position at his desk, and said, "Hey, Charlie, do you know anywhere I can get some flowers?"

Charles turned towards him, pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and pointed sternly at Liam, "First of all, don't call me Charlie. Ever."

"Noted," Liam smiled.

Charles rolled his eyes, "Why do you need flowers?"

"They're for a friend."

"Oh god," Charles groaned. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," Liam replied with a smile. "Just a friend."

"Yeah," Charles scoffed, "right. Just don't make a habit of bringing her here."

"Sooo, is there a store nearby or...?"

His roommate sighed, "Get on main street then turn left on Pine. There should be a Krogers there."

Liam smiled again, rising to his feet, "Thanks, Chubs."

"I don't like that one either!" Charles called after Liam as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Liam arrived at Ruby's house holding a box of cupcakes in one hand and a small bunch of flowers in the other. He balanced the items and quickly knocked on the door.<p>

Within a minute, Ruby stood in the archway. "Hi," she smiled. She looked prettier than he could've imagined. Her dark hair cascaded in waves around her shoulders and her crimson dress brushed against her knees, the color similar to that of her lips.

"Um, hi," Liam muttered. He pushed the flowers towards her in a jerky movement, "These are for you."

He hoped they were okay. He didn't know anything about flowers but the small blue petals seemed pretty.

"Oh," Ruby smiled down at the flowers. "Thank you." She looked back up at him standing outside her house, "Um, sorry. Come in." She stood to the side as he walked in, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes but you can sit while we wait." She gestured to the couch across the room.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner," Liam said.

Ruby just smiled as she sat next to him, "How was your dorm? Did you meet your roommate?"

Liam snorted, "Yeah, I met him."

"Is he nice?"

"On the outside? No. But I'm willing to bet that on the inside he's really a softie." Liam smiled at the girl by his side, "That's why I've made it my personal mission to be his best friend."

Ruby laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Hey, I won you over," Liam countered.

"Hmm," she pretended to think. "You are likeable."

Just then, an older woman with a striking resemblance to Ruby walked into the room, holding her hand out to Liam, "Hi there. I'm Ruby's mother. And you must be Liam." She smiled broadly, "I've heard a lot about you."

Liam brushed away that last comment with a smug smile and a sideways glance at Ruby, "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Thank you for having me for over. Oh!" He grabbed the box of cupcakes he had set off to the side and held them out to her, "These are for you."

Mrs. Daly raised an eyebrow at the offering then turned to Ruby, "I like this one."

Ruby smirked, "Me too."

Liam flushed at her words as Mrs. Daly spoke up, "Okay! Who's ready for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow, this is late even for me. Sorry, guys. I finished two books this week and was working on four different stories and two compositions. I'll be on time next week, I swear. I hope everyone's enjoying this fic so far and I really appreciate all of the reviews. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you again, Mrs. Daly," Liam smiled as Ruby walked him outside, shutting the door behind them. The sun had long since fallen, encasing the world in a dark blue blanket.

"You're sure you can't stay?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the porch railing.

"I really can't," Liam replied. "I promised my mom I'd drive back tonight. I should be back in a few days though."

He was really glad he had stopped by to see Ruby. Dinner had been nice; the food had been wonderful and Ruby's mother was awfully sweet. Although he hadn't had the chance to meet her father, since he'd apparently be held up at work. Liam still wasn't sure if he should be disappointed that he didn't get to meet him or relieved that there hadn't been any awkward confrontations.

At the moment, he was going with relieved. It was better to take it one parent at a time, because despite Ruby and him being just friends, the thought of meeting her family seemed like a big step. He really liked this girl.

"When do your classes start?" Ruby inquired, features barely visible in the dim light.

"Monday," Liam answered. It seemed strange that he was starting his first year of college in a matter of days. He still hadn't fully accepted that he'd officially moved out of the house he'd grown up in earlier that same day.

"So you're driving back Sunday?"

Liam thought for a moment, "I was thinking about coming in on Saturday but my family might want a little bit more time with me. So, yeah, probably Sunday."

Ruby was quiet for a moment, "Well, when you get back shoot me a text. My classes don't start for another week so if you're not too busy, maybe we can meet up again."

Even though he knew she couldn't see it, Liam smiled and said, "I'll make time for that to happen." He watched as the black outline of Ruby's head slumped forward in a flush and he took a small step forward.

"It was nice seeing you," Liam said to her softly. "I know we text a lot but it's better seeing you in person."

Ruby let a low, singular laugh, "Trust me, I get it."

"It was also nice having a second chance at talking to you without horribly embarrassing myself." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his smile from betraying his voice.

"The volleyball incident was embarrassing for you."

Liam shifted slightly on his feet, getting the slightest bit closer as he laughed lowly, "Again, second chances are always good."

"Hey, we probably wouldn't have become friends if it weren't for that volleyball," Ruby pointed out. He could tell from the almost imperceptible quiver in her voice that she noticed his movement.

He placed a hand on the railing behind her. "That is true," he whispered.

He was so close to her that he could feel her warm breath on his chin. Her breathing followed his in an uneven rhythm and, at that moment, he wondered if her heart was pounding as hard as his was.

Liam lowered his head the tiniest bit and started to lean in...

Suddenly the porch light turned on, illuminating the night and causing Ruby and Liam to jump apart.

Liam let out a gruff cough, scarlet brightening his cheeks, "I-I should probably get going."

"Yep!" Ruby said over enthusiastically, already pulling open the screen to the front door. "B-bye, Liam!"

"Bye," Liam replied, striding towards his car.

After Ruby's front door had shut and Liam had climbed into his car, he simply sat in the driver's seat for a moment before letting his head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay! I'm on time this week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of ridiculously fluffy fluff (more so than usual). But just a little heads up, the next few weeks are going to be incredibly busy for me and I'm without a doubt going to be a little delayed. Although, after this month, I will be free to write! **

**Also, in reply to the anon who asked about the ColexOC story: I think I could do that, but it'll have to wait until I'm finished with this one, which means I'll probably start posting it sometime within the next two months. It'll give me time to plan it and start writing. **

**Thank you all for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Liam returned to Virginia on Sunday night. His parents had given him a proper goodbye this time when he left and Claire had even been brought to tears. But after many reassurances that he would call and visit as much as possible, plus about a million hugs (mostly from Claire and Harry) Liam drove to his new home.

When he'd finally arrived at his dorm it was nearly nine o'clock. Which meant that his grumpy roommate was already in bed.

"You're back?" he asked. He didn't seem particularly surprised, just annoyed. Liam was beginning to think that was just his default emotion.

"Uh, yeah, I live here," Liam replied with a short laugh. "Sorry, I came in so late. I didn't think you would be in bed already."

"I do have class tomorrow."

"Sorry."

Liam turned to place his last bag by the end of his bed and grabbed his schedule, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Chubs released a heavy sigh, sitting up, "What's your first class tomorrow?"

Liam looked up in surprise at the slim boy in front of him, "Um, Literature with Professor Schafer?"

"Of course."

"What? You're class, too?"

"Unfortunately. I've heard Schafer's class is pretty bland." Chubs rolled his eyes as he said this, coaxing a smirk out of Liam. This kid was so cynical about everything but Liam had a feeling that he was secretly a softie. The annoyance seemed sincere but that didn't mean that was all there was.

They were going to be great friends.

"Do you know where the class is?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I've been here all week so I've had a look around."

Liam smiled at him, "Would you mind if I tagged along tomorrow? I've only been here a couple times and I don't really know where anything is. I probably shouldn't be late on the first day."

Chubs shrugged, "Sure. I have a feeling you're not going to leave be alone either way."

"We do live together," Liam argued.

"Trust me, I know." Chubs leaned back against the cream painted wall, letting out a yawn. "Where have you been all week anyway? Did you drive back home last Saturday?"

"Yeah. I promised my mom she'd get me for seven more days. Plus, my little sister is having a hard time adjusting to my leaving. I was trying to make it easier on her." He had really felt bad when he'd driven off, tear tracks still visable on her cheeks. It took a lot of will power to leave once he'd seen that.

"What, you didn't stop to see your girlfriend?"

An ache hit Liam hard in the chest at the mention of Ruby and the last time he'd seen her. God, that had been awkward.

He really hadn't planned on trying to kiss her. But he did really like her and seeing her again after what seemed like such a long time had really messed with his common sense.

After he'd left, he would've completely understood if she didn't really want to talk to him; he was anticipating awkwardness and stilted small talk. But that hadn't happened.

Ruby had sent him a text the following day, just as casual as usual. And Liam had went with it. He was fine pretending that it hadn't happened if she was. They didn't need to rush anything. He wanted to be her friend first and foremost, inevitable attraction be damned.

Liam feigned nonchalance, "Again, not my girlfriend. And, yeah, I actually did stop to see her. Then I drove the long way back to North Carolina."

Chubs exhaled quickly through his nose in a scoff, "Sure." He gave Liam a hard look, "I'm leaving for class at 7:30. If you're not ready by then, I'm leaving without you." With that, he slunked down into his mattress and turned toward the wall.

"Thanks." Liam smiled, kicking off his shoes and switching off the light, "Night, Chubs."

"Night, Asshole."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so sorry about being this late on an update. Last week I was studying for a huge test and was freaking out a bit, so I really didn't have time to write. Then the day I took my test, a kid at the testing center coughed on me and got me sick. Yeah, this week has been awesome. I passed my test though! Anyway, again I'm sorry this is late but I do have some good news! As soon as this story is finished, I will be posting at least two other 'Darkest Minds' fics! The first will be a Cole centric story taking place before 'Never Fade' and the other will be a continuation of 'Sparks Rise' taking place (Spoilers!) at the end of 'In the Afterlight' after Thurmond gets raided. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

"So, when do I get to see your dorm?" Ruby asked Liam from the opposite side of the booth. They had met up for lunch this time and been talking long since finishing their meals. This was far from the first time the two had meant up in the two weeks since Liam moved to Virginia. Although, Liam hadn't been back to her house nor had Ruby been to his dorm. They mostly just met whenever the other had time.

"You want to see my dorm?" Liam questioned in leu of an answer. "Why?"

"Because I want to see where you live," she grabbed her water glass, "Come on, you've been to my house- you've had dinner with my mom! It's only far that I get a glimpse at Liam Stewart's life," she said that last part with a smile.

Liam laughed, "I knew that dinner would come back to bite me in the ass." At Ruby's mock glare he shook his head, "I promise it's just like any other dorm."

"No, it's not!" Ruby countered. "It's your dorm. Mm!" she exclaimed as if just remembering something. "Plus, I want to meet Chubs."

Liam leaned back in his seat, arms crossing over his chest. "Chubs is someone you have to see with your own eyes to believe his existence." Ruby's green eyes gleamed. She knew she was wearing him down. "Fine," Liam relented. "How's tomorrow night?"

Ruby was outright beaming now, "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>Liam hadn't seen Chubs since the previous day and when Ruby was on her way over he still wasn't back.<p>

It was Saturday night and the university was abuzz with drunk or soon-to-be drunk students. A room a few doors away from Liam's was blasting music and multiple people kept swarming in out of the room indicating some sort of party.

Liam had heard people talking about it earlier in the week, inviting everyone who wanted to go. He, himself, had considered going but ultimately decided not to. He would rather stay in his room and hang out with Ruby.

A knock sounded at the door and Liam nervously smoothed down his hair, anticipating Ruby. But when he opened the door, it wasn't his brown haired friend that stood there but rather two other students.

"Liam!" one exclaimed, stumbling towards him and clapping him on the shoulder while the girl behind him giggled.

"Oh, uh, hey, James," Liam greeted with a small laugh. He had only talked to him a few times but from the way he was acting, anyone who saw them would assume they were great friends. But at the heavy stench of alcohol lingering on him, it became obvious why he was being so casual. Someone had a pre-party.

"Why aren't you at the party, man?" He took a big step back and slung an arm around the girl's shoulders, gazing at Liam glossy eyes.

"I actually have a friend coming over," Liam quickly explained. "Why did you knock on-"

"Ooh! A lady friend?" Emily cooed with a very obvious wink.

"Um, yeah," Liam replied. "So, um, why did you knock on my door?"

James doubled over in laughter, "Oh, dude! We thought this was where the party was!"

Liam leaned out of the doorway and pointed down the hall, "Nope. It's the room with all those people standing around."

James glanced towards where Liam was gesturing, "Oh, thanks, man! You're a life saver!" He pulled Emily along with him as he shakily made his way towards the party.

Emily turned back, waved and said in an overly loud voice, "Bye, Liam!"

Liam shook his head in bewilderment, retreating back into his room and shutting the door.

Seriously, where were Ruby and Chubs?

Another knock sounded, this time slightly more hesitant. Liam strode to the door, ready to direct more 'enthusiastic' party goers to the third dorm to the right. Liam froze in surprise when he saw who was standing there.

"Ruby! Hi!" Liam said to the pretty girl in front of him.

"What?" Ruby asked, stepping slightly closer with furrowed brows. She couldn't hear him over the music. Thank, god, she couldn't hear him. He sounded absolutely ridiculous.

Liam motioned for her to come in and shut the door soundly behind her. It wasn't sound proof but it certainly helped muffle the noise a bit.

Ruby walked into the center of the room, looking around.

"Is it everything you were expecting?" Liam teased.

"Everything and more," Ruby teased back, still assessing the room. She walked over to Chubs' computer desk and looked at the cover of a book laying there. She picked it up and showed it to Liam, "Is this yours?"

'Watership Down' it read. The title seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember what it was about. "No, it's Chubs'. Do you know it?"

Ruby glanced back down at the cover, a small smile on her red lips, "Yeah, it's actually my favorite book." She looked beautiful standing there, observing the worn book. She wasn't wearing a dress like the first couple times Liam had seen her but instead a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top that left her shoulders marvelously bare. How was it that she seemed prettier each time he saw her.

Ruby set the book back down and peered up at him from beneath long, black lashes. "Where is Chubs, anyway?"

"I don't know," Liam shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I figured he went to see his parents."

She nodded as Liam crossed the room to sit on his bed, back against the wall. A loud thump echoed through the room followed by uproarious laughter and cheering. Ruby pointed at the wall facing the party dorm and smirked, "Sounds like someone's having fun."

"Yeah, sorry about the noise," Liam apologized. "I forgot the party was today." His gaze flew to her, "You didn't want to go, did you? Sorry, I should've asked-"

Ruby laughed, coming to sit beside him, "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather be in here than over there." She was so close that Liam could smell her lilac scented perfume. She pointed to the poster above Liam's head. "I didn't know you liked The Allman Brothers."

Liam glanced at the poster she was gesturing to, grinning, "Are you kidding? Their's is the music of my soul."

Ruby released a surprised laugh. Her laugh was captivating. She didn't hold back; you can feel her legitimate joy. And he needed to stop this. They were friends. Just. Friends.

But he didn't want to be just friends.

Ruby brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, green eyes meeting his, somewhat shyly. Her eyes were unlike any other he had ever seen. They were such a pale color, like that of green grapes flecked with spots of golden brown. It was unusual but nonetheless striking.

He really wasn't sure if his vision was a tad bit biased or she really was the prettiest girl in the world.

Liam's hand trailed across the wrinkled duvet and hesitantly hooked his fingers over hers. His heart thudded madly in his chest as he waited for her to pull away.

But she didn't.

Instead she leaned slightly closer, eyes locked on their clasped hands. "I like your room," she said soft enough that, had they not been sitting so close, he would've never heard her over the commotion down the hall. Her thumb brushed over his palm.

"Thanks, darlin'. Now I just have to see your room." He gave her a teasing smirk as he repeated her words, "It's only fair."

Ruby rolled her eyes, a pink hue rising to her cheeks. Liam's eyes traced down her eyes, to the soft lines of her cheeks and focused on her lips, wondering where his self control went off to. His perception, his every sense, was overwhelmed by Ruby.

Ruby swallowed heavily, eyes flicking between his blue eyes and his pale lips. "So, what n-" she began to ask, but was suddenly cut off by Liam pushing forward and capturing her mouth, her words consumed and silenced.

She gasped against his lips in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. Finally.

Her hand tightened around his left one while his right rose to cup the back of her head, fingers weaving through the dark ocean of waves.

Liam's anxiety about her pulling away, realizing that this whole friendship was a mistake suddenly faded away, like everything else, to the all consuming feeling of her.

He exhaled slowly in content as her left arm came up to hook around his neck.

Suddenly a voice pierced the comfort of their kiss.

"Oh, god damn it, Liam! What did I tell you?" Chubs exclaimed, causing Liam and Ruby to jump apart, resulting in Liam falling to the floor. Chubs tossed his jacket onto his neatly made bed, "I shouldn't have to walk into my own home to find this!"

Liam stared at the ground in utter embarrassment. He hadn't even heard him open the door. He had been to focused on Ruby's every movement. "Erm, sorry."

Chubs turned his gaze to Ruby, a single eyebrow raised, "I assume you're the 'friend'?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ruby...hi," she raised a finger spread hand in a motionless wave.

"Right." Chubs glanced back at Liam, "That's what I thought." He removed his silver rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut in annoyance, "Can you at least tell me next time?"

Both Liam and Ruby nodded in unison.

"Great," Chubs said in exasperation then turned back to Liam. "Lee, buddy, you got a little lipstick- well, you're pretty much wearing lipstick."

Liam brought his arm up to quickly wipe off the incriminating red tint.

"I actually need to get going, Liam," Ruby said suddenly, collecting her bag and moving towards the door.

"Oh, okay," Liam said, trying to ward off any hints of disappointment evident in his tone.

He walked forward to open the door for her and they lingered for a moment in silence, not quite sure what to say.

"Jesus," Chubs muttered from his bed.

Ruby composed herself first. "I had fun tonight," she said softly, just loud enough for him to hear over the music. "I'll see you later." And before Liam knew what was happening, she had raised up onto her toes and pressed one last quick kiss to his lips. "Bye," she whispered, turning and walking back down the hall.

"Wait!" Liam called to her, clearing the remaining haze her lips left behind from his mind, "Do you want me to walk you to your car?" He didn't want her to walk on the campus in the dark by herself.

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I parked really close." She shrugged and said in a light voice, "I can handle myself, Liam." She smiled again and waved goodbye, turning to leave.

Liam reluctantly retreated back into his room and picked up his backpack that he had pushed off his bed during his..._distraction_. He sat on his bed again, kicking his legs unto the mattress and thinking of the events that had just taken place while simultaneously wondering how Chubs had already fallen asleep.

But then his cocky voice rose over the palpable music, "Just a friend, huh? I didn't know friends did that."

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, guys. This is my apology for my week long absense. Nearly 2,000 words of pure fluff. :D At this point, I'll be updating even more randomly then I do now, so look out for new chapters. Hope you all enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
